


Good Morning

by Student_Disaster



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Student_Disaster/pseuds/Student_Disaster
Summary: While spending time with Scott on Tracy Island, the tension between him and Eddie comes to a head when they wake up together. Part of Black Silk.
Relationships: Scott Tracy/Eddie Reid, Scott Tracy/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Good Morning

As Scott woke up, the light from the sunrise seeped in through the windows, washing the room in golden light.

Eddie stirred in front of him, still wrapped tight in his arms. 

She brushed against his body, wriggling gently in his grip before pausing and turning to face him.

“Good morning to you” she smirked and bit her bottom lip, wrapping her arms around his waist and lacing a leg over his knees, pulling herself closer to him.

He simply looked at her, wide eyed like a deer in the headlights as she released one hand from her grasp behind his back, drifting it down his chest towards his waistband. She smiled as the light reflected off the deep blue irises he sported, searching her face for answers she was not going to relinquish.

“Oh my God” he breathed as her palm dragged over the front of his shorts, his senses overpowered with excitement with her touch.

“Is this ok?” she stopped for a second and looked him dead in the eyes, ensuring that there were no boundaries that would be about to be overstepped.

“I want nothing more” he whispered and enveloped her into a passionate kiss, intertwining his mouth with hers. As she parted her lips he dove deeper, pushing his tongue through the gap, eliciting a groan from her. 

Still engulfed in each other’s kiss, she pushed more enthusiastically against the growing warmth from his boxers and he inhaled sharply with the motion, his hips bucking towards her hand. Grinning from his reaction, she wrapped her hand around his shaft and tugged lightly, watching him roll his eyes in pleasure.

Before she could get too carried away, he gripped her waist and flipped her so that she was face up before he straddled her hips and pinned her arms to the side of her body.

“Wait” she panted “What if someone hears us?”

A grin spread across his face “All the rooms are soundproofed” he lurched forward and began to plant kisses on her jawline “We can be as loud as we like”

She leaned her head back against the pillow and exhaled loudly as he moved.

As he pressed deep kisses to her neck, he snaked a hand down her side and traced the skin over her abdomen, simply enjoying the soft texture of her skin. He dragged his hand to the front of her satin shorts and pressed gently at the opening between her legs, smiling with the warmth radiating from the area even through the fabric.

She sighed heavily into his ear as he shifted one of the pant legs to the side and the tips of his fingers danced around her entrance. 

He once again placed a deep kiss to her lips before he pulled away, leaning back to put the weight on his knees. He dragged the hem of his shirt up over his body and pulled it off with one swift motion, flinging it to the other side of the room.

She’d seen him shirtless before, but in this moment, with him towering over top of her so powerful and full of passion, ignited a lustful desire within her and she wanted nothing more than to satisfy him.

He reached forward and took the trim of her shirt, pulling it quickly over her head and leaving her lying, face up, exposed to him.

“Fuck” he breathed, the breath seeming to be stolen from his lungs.

Seeing her in a bikini wasn’t even close to seeing her in full, glorious and strong. He reached forward once more and draped his hands across her body as he launched into a sensual kiss, becoming filled with more and more desire as the second ticked on.

She took the lead once again and pushed him so that he was laying on his back. She kept her eyes locked on his as she pressed her lips methodically down his neck, chest and abdomen before stopping above the beltline of his shorts. She gripped the material and pulled them slowly, his cock springing forward as it was released, the cool air of the room igniting his senses once again. She looked down towards it and her eyes widened at the sight before her eyes returned to his with a sly smirk on her face.

As her eyes once again fixed on his, she gripped his shaft and pressed her lips to his head. Warm breath mixed with supple lips made him shudder under her mouth.

She smirked with his reflex and, taking the hint, plunged forward, enveloping him into her mouth in one smooth motion. This caused Scott to shiver violently, arching his back as he gasped in reaction.

He’d done this before, but for some reason, with her, he was more invested than he’d ever been before, engulfed in passion and lust to get closer to her.

If she kept this up, he wasn’t sure how long he’d last.

She continued slowly at first, allowing them both to get comfortable and a rhythm to form between them. As she sped up, driving faster and deeper, he could feel the familiar rise in the bottom of his stomach.

He wriggled under her grip, looping his hands around the back of her neck and swapping positions with her so she once again lay face up on the mattress. He hovered above her, hands either side of her head as he smiled at her. The light now streaming readily through the windows reflected off the beads of sweat starting to form on her brow, making her look like she was glistening.

Moving down her body, inching his fingers down her skin he reached the top of her shorts. With a small smirk, he craned his neck up to lock eyes with her before he dove forward and gripped the waistband with his teeth, pulling them and slipping them off his hands as he reached the bottom of her legs.

As he launched them to join the rest of their clothes on the floor, he took a moment to take in her whole body. Head to toe, all he saw was pure perfection.

As he looked back at her face, she looked towards the window and he noticed a slight pink tinge in her cheeks.

“Are you okay?” he moved to lean closer to her, suddenly apprehensive. He wanted nothing more than to indulge her and give her everything that he could.

Turning back to him, she took a deep breath and smiled “Of course” 

“I’ve got you” he cupped her jaw with one hand. The other trailed down her body and skimmed the skin between her legs gently. He placed his mouth over hers as he pushed his palm over the area and grinned when she reacted, a groan escaping her mouth and drifting into his as her eyelids fluttered closed.

He kept pressure on her skin as he readjusted his position until he was at her hips. His hand played with the receptive points as he lay his shoulder against the inside of her knees.

With his free hand placed palm down on her lower abdomen and thumb pressed gently but firmly against the sensitive nub, he slipped a finger inside her. She welcomed it with a small buck of her hips as he heard a sharp gasp and grinned with her reaction.

Working slowly but methodically, he worked his fingers in tandem and gauged her reaction. He slipped another finger inside as he began to work quicker, dragging in and out as she responded, rhythmically pushing against his hands as he worked. 

Her gasps quickly became moans of pleasure and she felt the coil beginning to wind tighter as he worked. She began to feel herself becoming overwhelmed with his motions, but, just as she thought he was at the end of his skills, he moved forward and traced his tongue over her clit. Never breaking his rhythm, he flicked his tongue expertly and she almost immediately lost herself in the moment, cascading over the edge into pure bliss.

He watched as she arched her back, the low moans becoming shrill squeals as her whole body shuddered in reaction to his motions. He smiled as he moved back up to lie with her as her awareness returned to the moment and she locked eyes with him, a large grin plastered on her face.

Not skipping a beat, she rolled him over and straddled his hips with her own, smiling before she planted a desire-filled kiss to his lips. 

“Fuck me you’re good” she titled to whisper into his ear. He felt her hot breath drift over his ear, it was enough to further ignite the fire within him, which was now practically a blazing wildfire.

He reached into the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a small foil package, making light work of unwrapping it and applying it before they went any further.

Once he had finished, he smiled back up at her and gripped her waist, pushing his fingers into her skin as she shifted. She hovered teasingly above his erect cock before she reached down and gave it a swift tug, making him roll his eyes back in his head.

As ran her hand to the base of the shaft, she lowered herself slowly onto it and felt him fill her completely. 

He groaned as she took him in. 

For a second, they paused. Both enraptured with one another and caught in a moment of euphoria.

She leaned forward and tucked her head into the space between his jaw and collarbone, nipping softly at the skin on his neck. He didn’t even mind when he felt her sucking on his skin and felt it tingling as the blood rushed to it, knowing full well it would make a mark. In this moment she could do whatever she wanted, and he would run with it.

He began to move slowly, minute movement at first, quickly becoming long and deep thrusts reaching his whole length into her.

She leaned back as his pace quickened even more, her hands either side of his head. She looked down to him and they locked eyes, the mix of lustful passion and caring concern laden on their faces as they sought to please the other.

Scott’s small, sharp exhales became loud groans as their rhythm continued. He felt the familiar rise of intensity bubbling up inside him and, rather than fighting it away, fought with it in pleasure, pushing deeper and faster with every stroke.

She felt him drag his fingers across her back, his nails pulling over her skin sharply and drawing blood to the surface. It spurred the desire within her, and she began to feel herself tightening as he drove himself within her.

As he continued his rhythm, she sat up on top of him and felt his cock shift inside her, hitting the perfect spot. He reached a hand from her waist and placed his thumb securely on her clit, rubbing firmly as he felt her walls throbbing around him. Her heated moans coming out more intensely and in between pants as they both built towards their climax.

“I’m gonna … mmungh” he muttered out; the words lost between his growls

“Together” she replied, also struggling to form any coherent words as they moved as one.

With a few more thrusts, his motions struck the final chord within her and she tumbled over the edge of her orgasm. Her back arched before her entire body collapsed into quivers as Scott followed after her, feeling the pulsing tempo of her climax. His whole body resounded with pleasure as he joined her, the once tight coil exploding within him.

He leaned up to a seated position and wrapped his arms around her back, holding her as they both returned to the present moment. 

He pulled her and shifted so that they were both laying on the mattress as Scott pulled the rubber and leaned to discard it in the nearby bin. He returned to lie next to her and pulled the blanket so it covered them partially as he realised the cool temperature of the room.

They lay on their sides facing one another as Scott traced his fingers over her waistline, admiring the curves of her soft skin.

The once delicate glow of the morning light had now become strong beams of daylight. They should probably get up soon, but for right now, the moment was perfect.


End file.
